Mango Flavored Kiss
by That Kid with the Waffle Maker
Summary: So what happens when Risa catches Otani cheating with another girl?       Risa/Otani/OC
1. Chapter 1

Shyly, I breathed in the smell of his plaid button up shirt; crisp, but with a lingering smell of mango's…maybe it was ….candy? "What are you doing?" Too quick to even realize, I dropped the shirt, my head whipping around towards the door to see Otani staring down at me, on the floor, holding his shirt. "Uh…nothing!" My face flushed red as I stuffed his shirt behind me, clenching it tight. He sighed as he plopped down beside me, balancing both of the glasses of ice tea in his hands, not a drip spilling. "You so weird, I swear." He grumbled, and before I knew it, he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in; a quick yelp escaped me with his sudden urge to cuddle, before a blush crept onto my freckled face. Silently, I burrowed my face deep into his chest, breathing in his scent as he sipped at his; he was right, I was weird. "But….I wouldn't have you any other way." He grumbled a minute later.

~ooOOooOOoo~


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to breathe evenly through my nose, focusing too intently on the clock; _he was late. _My body becoming a bundle of nerves, I already knew where he was; he was with _her_ again, which is perfectly natural since she is his girlfriend, but if your going to make plans with a girl and then break them, the least you can do is text her and tell her your not coming. I began prodding over the fact as to why I was doing this, why I was with Otani even though he had a girlfriend. Sighing heavily, I already knew the answer to that one: _because you love him, you stupid girl._ Fiddling with my straw wrapper, I began to remember how I exactly fell for him in the first place. I guess it was at College Orientation back in Spring, I chuckled softly, it's hard to believe but I was even more shy back then then now; we were both so stupid back then. _"Crap, crap, crap." I complained, hopping from one foot to the other, staring at the giant directory of the campus, trying desperately to find a bathroom; somewhere, anywhere! "Let me guess, bathroom?" I heard a chuckle behind me as I swiveled around, face flustered from embarrassment. He stepped next to me, giving me a friendly smile, before pointing at the corner of the map; "There. That's the closest one." He smiled, nodding in the direction to go. "Tha-thank you!" I bowed slightly, before rushing off, not realizing I had dropped my iPod in the process._ That was just before Orientation started, I face palmed myself now, thinking of what an idiot I must have seemed like to him back then, hopping around like some kind of rabbit. I bowed my head in defeat, how could have I been so stupid? But I couldn't help but also feel a little bit grateful as well, because if it hadn't had been for that one moment, I might not have ever met Otani….

" _So you like Umibozu too! " My face was crimson red as this strange boy was so close to my face, strands of his reddish brown hair even tickling my forehead as he bent downto my level. It was the end of Orientation, and I thought it'd be nice to have a light lunch under the trees, when out of no where, the boy from earlier came running up to me, my iPod dangling from his hand. "Uhm…" I was too embarrassed to actually say anything, my words tangled in my throat. The guy blinked, before realizing the situation; he stepped away, bowed, and said "Sorry, my names Atsushi Otani." Before handing me back my iPod. "You dropped this when you ran off to the bathroom, and the music was already playing when I picked it up,so Iiiiiiii." He trailed off, _and that was one of the first times I saw Otani embarrassed, a tinge of pink covering his cheeks, as he scratched the back of his head, head slightly bowed; I blushed now just think about it. _He listened to my iPod until he could give it back to me,I thought as I blinked surprisingly, before saying "Yeah…I like them." "Great, so do I" he laughed, his smile big and genuine, the slight awkwardness melting away. "We should hang out sometime, listen to Umibozu." "Uhm,sure" I said, my voice gaining confidence. _Unconsciously I began twirling the charm on my bracelet, the one he got me on my last birthday; that was the first of many outings me and Otani had. From studying in each others rooms to late Umibozu concerts, it was evident that I was crushing on him hard, all my friends knew, and encouraged me fully; everyone knew, except Otani himself, his dimwittedness seemed never ending when it came to girls. That is every girl, except his girlfriend, who he talked about frequently in the early ages of our friendships. I sighed, dropping the charm back in place on my wrist, when was I ever going to get over this feeling I had for him? "Sorry I'm late!" I turned around, hopingly anticipating Otani to walk back to our usual coffee table, flustered and apologetic for being late; my hope dwindled as I realized the orange, brown tinged hair didn't belong to Otani, but some other guy, apologizing to his girlfriend. Slowly I turned back in my seat, twirling my straw around in my drink; why was I still so hopelessly hoping he'd always be with me?


	3. Chapter 3

*Otani's POV*

"Otani, you wanna go to this music store I heard about? I heard they have great Umibozu music; completely old school! Otani! Otani are you listening to me?" My eyes slid over to my girlfriend, eagerly flipping through a gamers' magazine about something to do with new headsets. I wasn't much of a gamer myself if you didn't include an arcade game every once and awhile; but my girlfriend was as hardcore as it got. I chuckled to myself, she would never believe it if I told her but when we first started dating, that was one of the things that actually turned me on about her. "Ooooottaaannniiiiiiii." "Huh?" "Why are you smiling like that?" she laughed, leaning over to get a better look at my face. "Oh nothing, just thinking." I laughed. "About?" she questioned curiously. "You." I said without actually thinking. I regretted it instantaneously, as I felt myself turn tomato red, avoiding her face; I was so stupid, why would I say that? Stupid! I risked a peek at her a minute later to see her grinning ear to ear before she leaned over me, trying to see my expression. "Really!" she smiled. "Pfft! No, get out of here with that!" I tried to wave it off, begging to God that she would just let it go; it was bad enough that I was embarrassed because I told her, but it's worse because I know she wouldn't let it go! I could hear her goofy little chuckle before she leaned back over to her seat, scanning over her magazine again with that same smile plastered on her face. I sighed as I took a sip from my coffee, flipping through the channels on my TV; Risa Koizumi, her name still sent a tingle down my spine when people said it. Yeah she could be weird about some stuff, but she was still my girlfriend; my funny, insane, crazy, stubborn, adorable-but I'd never tell her that! - yet sometimes stupid, but yet still pretty amazing, girlfriend. I watched her out the corner of my eye, hearing her hum some theme song from a cartoon she watched yesterday. We both had a couple of days off, her from work, me from college, and I'd thought it'd be nice for her to come over to my house, since the last time she came over was when I was sick with the flu. Mom didn't mind as much as I thought, she was more excited with the fact that I still had Risa as a girlfriend then anything else. _"Oh thank God! My little At-Chan still has someone as beautiful as Koizumi as a girlfriend! My son, dating a MODEL/ Future famous Designer!" "Mom will you shut-up!" _That conversation alone almost killed me, I could feel it as my neck started turning red again. "Alright!" she said matter-a-factly as she closed the magazine. "Let's go!" "Where?" I asked puzzled. Koizumi got up from her place beside me on the floor, the magazine sliding from her lap, and stretching, said "To the music store, I really wanna check out those records." She reached out a hand toward me, which I grabbed firmly as she pulled me up; "Grab your coat." I cautioned automatically. "Awhh, whyyyyy; its sunny out." I heard her complain as she walked over to my bed, picking up her jacket. "Yeah but its getting late, and it suppose to be freezing out. So coat, please, now." "Alright, alright." She sighed, before I saw something slip out of the pocket. "What's this?" I questioned, walking over to the shiny little object, picking it up for a closer inspection; my eyes widened in disbelief as I realized what it was. "You still have this old thing!" Risa looked over before blushing, snatching it from my hand and tucking it away in the safety of her jean pocket. "Oh, shut-up." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. It was the bunny ring I had given to her when we were both in high school, only one of the eyes was missing, and an ear was cracked. "I was going to go to a jeweler to get it fixed." She explained quietly, eyes staring down at the floor embarrassed. I sighed, scratching my head awkwardly before I said, "You really are an idiot." "How am I an idio-!" was all she got out before I grabbed her hand and pulled out my room and down the stairs, saying "C'mon, we want to get to the music shop before they close, right?" Feeling Koizumi's hand tightened around mine almost made my heart do a little flip; it was always the small things she did when we were together that I loved the most. Sighing in contentment, I felt it as the sun dipped down behind my neighborhood, tucking in for the day; and as we walked out into the city, I felt like I had forgot something important to do that day….

"Your so silly." She smiled before leaning over, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek before returning to checking her email, typing away on her phone. It sorta amazed me how we could be so easy around each other in private, I remembered a time when we barely kissed each other or slept in the same bed because Risa was so embarrassed. I call her by her first name a lot more often the not and every once in awhile she calls me At-Chan, which she knows I hate, but she teases me anyway


End file.
